Tootsie Pop
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: The boys and girls get a mind blowing night together... Same pairing as always. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Girls

Bella's Pov

"Bella watch the door." Leah slurred as all the girls walked in the bedroom from another girls night.

"I see the damn door gosh (Bam) owee...maybe not." I groaned rubbing my head.

"Omg did that door just move?" Kim asked.

"Yeah...it's magical." Claire whispered.

"You know what else is magical?" Emily whispered.

"Potato chips?" Angela asked.

"No...Tootsie Pops..." she replied.

"How?" I asked as I threw myself on the bed.

"Because nobody knows how many licks it takes to get to the end...so maybe there is not an end to it." she continued.

"That doesn't even make sense." Leah laughed crashing on top of me.

"It's makes perfect sense. Hey maybe we should try to see if there is an end." Kim said jumping up and running to the kitchen. She came back in holding six Tootsie pops in her hands.

"Here take one and on the count of three lick away." she rushed handing them out.

"Okay one..two...three." and then we were off. You could hear a lot of slurps each time someone licks or you heard pops each time someone sucked.

"Hmm...this is so good..." I moaned.

"Mine..(licks)..taste..(licks)...like...(licks)...strawberries." Kim groaned licking hers like there was no tomorrow.

"I got cherry." Claire moaned.

"Dang Angela I didn't know you could lick like that." I chuckled.

"Well...I didn't know you could suck like that." she replied.

"The faster you suck the faster you get to the mind blowing prize." Emily laughed as she sucked away.

"NO! If you lick faster than you'll get to the mind blowing prize." Claire said. It got quite and before you know it we're sucking and licking away.

"Sucks are gonna win." Leah shouted.

"Forget that licking is the way to go." Kim growled.

"Hmm it taste so freaking good like this...just one lick Bella." Claire moaned.

"I don't lick I suck!" I screamed.

"Yeah and I bet you get drool everywhere too like a dog." she laughed

"Ew no but I bet your tongue starts to ache with all that licking." I replied throwing a pillow at her face.

"Hey guys I feel it..I'm so close." Emily screamed.

"Me too...but I bet I'll get to it first." Angela replied cockily.

"Go Emily Go!" me and Leah chanted.

"Come on girl you're so close..just a few more licks." Claire and Kim shouted.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" someone shouted from behind us. We turned around to see the boys at the door with the most confused faces I have ever seen.

"Well you see..what happen was...we wanted to see if we could get to the end of the Tootsie pop." Leah slurred.

"Are you guys drunk again?" Jared asked.

"No.." Kim smiled before going back to licking her Tootsie pop.

"Dude they reek of alcohol.." Paul said glaring at me.

"Wait where did you girls go tonight? We hid the cars and all the alcohol." Sam asked.

"Well you see we got a call from Old Quil saying he needed our help...and when we're finished we kinda stayed around and chilled." Leah smiled.

"You got drunk with my grandpa?" Quil asked.

"Yup.." we all said.

"So what's up with all the moaning and groaning?" Jake asked.

"It tastes so good." we groaned.

"They are so out there." Embry whispered.

"NOOOO!" Emily screamed making us jump. Sam rushed over towards her and started to check her out..like a monkey.

"Em, baby, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Tell me!" he rushed out.

"Noo...my tootsie pop broke." she cried.

"Take that bitch I'm still sucking! I told you licking (cracks)..rules...NOOO mine just fell apart in my mouth." Angela cried.

"Yeah it's time to go home now." they said picking us up.

"No! I will find out if I can reach the center of the Tootsie pop." Leah shouted.

"Leah...we need another batch of pops." I whispered struggling to get out of Paul's grip.

"What about we try it tomorrow.." Paul suggested before whispering to the guys.

"Well..fine. Just as long as I have the same flavour." I pouted as I was carried out through the front door.

"Your going down tomorrow." Claire shouted at me.

"Bring it bitch! I'm team suck!" I yelled waving my arms around in the air.

"Yeah it's really time to go home." Paul mumbled.

"What are you team suck or team lick?" I asked him.

"Team lick."

"You little shit head. Let me down your jerk." I said wiggling in his hands till her sat me down.

"What did I do?" he asked confused again. I got up in his face till we were touching noses. I flicked him on his before jogging off.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after.

"To the end of the rainbow you jackass." I shouted disappearing deep in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Boys

Paul's Pov

"Did you see that girl checking me out?" Quil asked as we walked back to Sam and Emily's house.

"Dude no way she had her eyes on me." Embry exclaimed.

"Whatever she was totally eye fucking me." I smirked.

"Does it matter? We have six women waiting on us back at the house and you want to talk about some slutty girl?" Sam spoke.

"It doesn't matter she was looking at me anyways." Seth mumbled walking inside first but stopping at the doorway making us ram into him.

"Shit Seth what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"All I hear is Kim groaning." Jared smirked stepping aside us but stopping when he realized what he said. "What...Why would Kim be groaning?"

_"Dang Angela I didn't know you could lick like that." _I heard Bella say. What the hell is going on?

_"Well...I didn't know you could suck like that." _Angela replied. What in the hell is Bella sucking?

_"The faster you suck the faster you get to the mind blowing prize."_ we heard Emily say.

"What did they do to my innocent Emily?" Sam said before running upstairs with us on his tail. Ha get it...tail..

"Don't go in I wanna hear more." Quil whispered. We all went quite trying not to make a sound.

_"NO! If you lick faster than you'll get to the mind blowing prize."_ Claire said.

"Prize?" Quil whispered.

"What is going on in there?" Jake asked.

"Shh listen." Seth growled. Wow I think he is enjoying this more than us.

_"Hmm it taste so freaking good like this...just one lick Bella." _we heard Claire moan.

_"I don't lick I suck!"_ I heard Bella scream. That's my girl..

"Of course she does.." I heard Quil mumbled.

"Just because your girl doesn't suck don't mean you can take it out on my mate." I smirked.

"You don't know what me and Claire do so shut your mouth Lahote." he replied sticking his tongue out.

"Oh very mature.." I said.

"Damnit shut up already." Seth whispered.

"I think you're enjoying this way to much Seth." Jake chuckled.

_"Hey guys I feel it..I'm so close." _Emily screamed.

_"Me too...but I bet I'll get to it first."_ Angela replied.

"I knew she was kinky." I smirked patting Embry on the back. Then we heard a lot of chanting and clapping going on and at this point I couldn't take it.

"Okay let's go in." Sam said reading my mind. We walked in to see all the girls on the bed watching Emily and Angela suck and lick on a lolly pop.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" I shouted making them jump up and glare at us.

"Well you see..what happen was...we wanted to see if we could get to the end of the Tootsie pop." Leah slurred.

"Are you guys drunk again?" Jared asked from beside me.

"No.." Kim smiled before going back to licking her Tootsie pop.

"Dude they reek of alcohol..." I said glaring out Bella who seemed to be sucking her candy still.

"Wait where did you girls go tonight? We hid the cars and all the alcohol." Sam asked.

"Well you see we got a call from Old Quil saying he needed our help...and when we're finished we kinda stayed around and chilled." Leah smiled.

"You got drunk with my grandpa?" Quil asked. Why am I not surprised...

"Yup.." they all said.

"So what's up with all the moaning and groaning?" Jake asked.

"It just tastes so good." they all groaned.

"They are so out there." Embry whispered.

"NOOOO!" Emily screamed making us jump. Sam rushed over towards her and started to check her out.

"Em, baby, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Tell me!" he rushed out.

"Noo...my tootsie pop broke." she cried.

"Take that bitch I'm still sucking! I told you licking (cracks)..rules...NOOO mine just fell apart in my mouth." Angela cried.

"Yeah it's time to go home now." we said picking them up.

"No! I will find out if I can reach the center of the Tootsie pop." Leah shouted.

"Leah...we need another batch of pops." Bella whispered struggling to get out of my grip.

"What about we try it tomorrow.." I suggested before whispering to the guys to hurry up and get the hell out of here.

"Well..fine. Just as long as I have the same flavour." She pouted as I carried her out through the front door.

"Your going down tomorrow." Claire shouted at Bella.

"Bring it bitch! I'm team suck!" She yelled waving my arms around in the air.

"Yeah it's really time to go home." I mumbled.

"What are you team suck or team lick?" she asked me.

"Team lick." I smirked hoping to get the joke..but of course she doesn't.

"You little shit head. Let me down your jerk." She screamed wiggling in my arms till I sat her down.

"What did I do?" I asked confused again. She got up in my face till we were touching noses. She flicked my nose before jogging off towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after her.

"To the end of the rainbow you jackass." she replied disappearing deep in the woods with my running after her. Why did I have to get the stubborn girl?


End file.
